Shun
Shun is a main protagonist in the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers and Bakugan: New Vestroia TV series. Introduction Shun lives in Japan with his Grandpa who is a known ninja. He swayed away from the brawlers due to his mother being ill and sliding into coma.His mother gave him his Bakugan Ventus Skyress. He decided not to play Bakugan but was convinced after Dan fighting him. Masquerade tried to get Shun under him but was unsuccesful as Shun ditched him totally and badly. He fought Komba, another naive ventus player and defeated him twice. Once he left Brawlers thinking he has to act alone.Alice followed to persuade him to comeback, Shun and Skyress were explaining Alice when Komba came and challenged a fight. shun took hold of Alice and accepted the fight defeating Komba.Later he lectured him for not keeping faith in his Bakugan Harpus, being selfish and heartlessly berating his comrade Billy. He explained him importance of friends, he said he himself had forgotten this but now the same will not be in future. Then suddenly Dan came requesting him to comeback with Shun accepting it. Komba said he wanted to be Shun's apprentice which put dan & alice laughing and Shun profoundly bewildered. Personality Shun is a boy who is the former first ranked Bakugan brawler who later moves down to the 2nd position, then 3rd after Dan beats him so Drago can evolve. He has black hair and a long black ponytail and wears a purple jacket. He is a master of Bakugan, he helped Dan make the rules, and is also Dan's childhood best friend. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, but yet is willing to help his friends at almost every turn. He is a Ventus battler. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior when back in the day) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus Skyress whom Shun received from his sick mother who enters a coma moments later in the hospital. Skyress then evolves in to Ventus Storm Skyress. Shun once leaves the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. But after brawling Komba and having Alice run after him and try to get him to return, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness which Shun accepts.In life, Shun is quiet, cool in any situation, and very powerful in sports and battles. One may go so far as to say he ninja-like. He does have a friend Alice , who secretly fell for him after she realized the two had something in common - loneliness. Attribute Shun uses Ventus Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus Skyress (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers) and Ventus Ingram (Bakugan: New Vestroia). Bakugan Shun's Bakugan in Bakugan: Battle Brawlers are listed below. *Ventus Skyress (Guardian) (until Episode 131) *Ventus Storm Skyress (Guardian) (starting Episode 131) *Ventus Ravenoid (multiple) *Ventus Monarus (multiple) *Ventus Falconeer (multiple) Category:Characters